The gentle sound of your piano
by Chouko-Sama
Summary: In the silent white walled room, where I had no knowing of who I was or what I was to do, it was the gentle sound of your piano that saved me. ItachixOc Review!


The entire world had seemed to stand still. I felt as if I was drifting away, down on a stream of my past. The past that eluded me, escaped between my finger tips, falling into a soundless abyss. And then I was back, back in the white wash room, only the sweet sound of the piano to keep me from insanities cold grip. Oh how that sound saved me, how it touched me, and finally how it broke me. For no song can last forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They said I was eight. I honestly wouldn't know at the time they told me the words meant nothing. They were like jumbled sounds in a blurred reality. Colors flashing outside the white rooms window. Words flying from blobbed humans lips. The drugs made me so confused I couldn't understand anything. When I was finally was well enough to be off them I struck a bitter realization, I couldn't remember anything. I didn't recognize my own face. I looked into the mirror they gave me for hours searching for something anything that looked like "me."

But what was me. For a long time I laid in that bed doing nothing at all. The doctors came and left. When I would ask who I was, they would say it didn't matter, when I asked where I was from, they said nowhere. When I asked what they were doing, they would say making me better. But I felt fine, or at least I thought I did. Sometimes I would get anger and would pull against the restrains so much that my skin would chaff of. It felt like I was trapped in a white hell. I have no idea how long it was, but eventually I started to hear a piano, I didn't know what the piano was at the time, but I recognized its sound. I was so happy I cried that day. It was the first thing I could remember. My first ray of hope. My first thought that maybe just maybe there was someone out there other than the silent doctors that kept me here. Every day after that I would be lolled by the sounds of the piano. It was the one thing in the world I loved. I felt as if I knew the boy on that piano more than I knew myself, Which isn't saying much.

Don't ask how I knew it was a boy, I just did, it was as if his playing was telling me stories, stories about what the world was like, about himself, and this place. The world was transformed into music. And I was so blissfully happy. I could put up with the white room, with not knowing who I was, I could put up with it all, as long as the piano kept playing. I could live. But one day the piano stopped. I waited and waited but no longer could I hear its voice. I fell back into the white abyss, but now I knew what loneliness felt like, and it hurt. I am told it was one month after the boy stopped playing that I they came. It was the first time I meet someone other than the doctors. One of the men brought them in, a man and a young boy not much older than myself. He said I was going to be released and live with them under observation, he said that I had to do whatever the man told me otherwise I would be locked up again. I could barely hear them though, all I could do was stare at the boy in front of me, and begin to cry. I was happy, because in my heart I knew he had been the one playing the piano. They were all bewildered, the men even started to argue ,but the boy just stared. I soon left the white room for the first time. It was my first day outside. My first time to experience life. My first chance at love.

But more than anything it was my first time meeting Itachi Uchiha. Though it really didn't fell like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little announcer Dude- All hail the mighty Chouko-Sama!!!!

Chouko-Sama- *walks in the room waving* Yes fools I have arrived! Now then tell me what you think should I keep it as a one shot or should it be longer! You have only a little bit before I choose whether or not to update!

Oh yeah and if any one knows how to load second chapters to stories plz tell me!! ^_^ Well then Goodbye for now and magic cookies to all those who review!


End file.
